oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zogre Flesh Eaters
Walkthrough *You must be able to defeat a level 111 enemy (obtained with the completion of Jungle Potion) |items= *''Required'' **Knife (You will get one during the quest, keep it to pick a lock and make arrows) *''Recommended'' **Level 89 , because the Zogres will be aggressive toward you, and it is much, much easier to avoid disease. HIGHLY recommended. **Level 39 for Crumble Undead (It is possible to kill Slash Bash with just Crumble Undead) **Level 40 for Protect from Ranged, preferably level 43 for Protect from Melee **Several Restore or Super Restore potions. You will get two Super Restore potion (3)s during the quest, but as it is likely you will be diseased several times you may need more. Also, if you bring Restore potions you can sell the Super Restore potions received for a substantial profit. **1-2 Prayer potions OR **Falador shield (May eliminate the need for Prayer potions if your prayer is high enough.) **Ring of duelling with at least 5-6 charges OR **Teleportation runes to Watchtower OR **Ring of Slaying for Fairy Ring access **3-4 Relicym's balms, or teleportation to Karamja and several Vials of water, or 800-1000 coins to purchase more Relicym's balm from Uglug Nar To open Uglug Nar's store, simply give him a 3 or 4 dose Relicym's Balm potion, for which he will pay 650 or 1000 gold respectively. **5 Lobsters or better, substantially more food if you do not have at least 40 Prayer **Good Ranged armour **Boots of Lightness and other weight reducing equipment **Papyrus (obtained during quest) **Charcoal (obtained during quest) *If killing Slash Bash with magic, runes for 30-40 casts of Crumble Undead *If killing Slash Bash with ranged: **Ogre Composite Bow (which can be purchased from the Grand Exchange before the quest but not wielded) OR 1 Achey tree log and 1 Wolf Bone and 1 Bowstring and Knife and at least 50+ Mithril brutal arrows (or better), which can be purchased from the Grand Exchange before the quest starts OR **Ogre Composite Bow/components for one and Hatchet to chop 10 Achey tree logs and Feathers (4 for each Brutal arrow, so around 200) or 50 Flighted ogre arrows and **Nails of the highest level that you can fletch into Brutal arrows |kills= *Slash Bash (level 111) (near immune to melee) *Zombie (level 39)}} Meet the ogre shaman Items recommended: Some food, ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars or runes for Watchtower Teleport, Restore potion, weight-reducing equipment, and weapon and armour to kill a level 39 zombie. *Begin by speaking to Grish in Jiggig, located a short run south of the Castle Wars entrance and somewhat north-east of the Fairy ring (BKP). :He talks about Zogres (Zombie ogres) coming from the ground and making people sick. *Ask if you can help, and progress through the conversation. :Grish gives you two Super restore potion 3(s) and three Cooked chompy birds. If you have other food, you may wish to get rid of the Cooked chompy birds quickly, as they are quite heavy. *Talk to the Ogre guard to the east, by the ogre barricade. :After mentioning Grish, he removes the barricade to allow you inside the Zogre-infested area. *Turn run on, jump the barricade, and attempt to avoid the Zogres (and Skogres) while running east to a set of stairs going downward. Take these stairs. :Note: You may now (or have already) become diseased, unless you are 89 combat or higher. Make sure you carry restore or super restore potions with you! The disease will temporarily reduce a random skill by up to 10 levels, striking another random skill about every 18 seconds, with gradually diminishing effects until it finally fades out. You may also use Relicym's Balm to cure disease; it takes three doses for it to cure while the disease is at full strength. File:ZogreFlesh - Grish.png|Speaking with Grish File:ZogreFlesh - JumpingBarricade.png|Jumping over the barricade File:ZogreFlesh - EnteringTunnel.png|Entering the caverns Down in the dungeon *Proceed to the far north-west corner of the dungeon to an area with several ogre coffins. :When you enter the room you see a short cutscene. *Search the skeleton propped up on the broken lecturn. :A zombie attacks, and if it manages to hit you, you will become diseased. *Kill it to obtain a backpack. *Open the ruined backpack to obtain a Dragon inn tankard, some rotten food, and a knife. :Discard the food. *Search the broken lectern. :You find a torn page that contained a spell. Keep the torn page, as it will be needed later on. *Search the coffin (the only one that has a Search option), and then use the knife on it to unlock it. *Search the coffin again to lift the lid. (You may need a couple of tries.) * When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a Black prism. *Now proceed to Yanille to begin your investigation of the objects. :Note: As it's not necessary to talk with Grish to do so, it's better to simply teleport out of the dungeon to avoid becoming diseased again on the run back out. File:SkeletonAtLecturn.png|The skeleton leaning against the lecturn File:ZogreFlesh - FightingZombie.png|Battling the Zombie File:ZogreFlesh - OpeningCoffin.png|Heaving open the coffin To Yanille *In Yanille, go to the Dragon Inn (located in the southwest corner of the city) and use the Dragon inn tankard on the bartender. :The bartender explains that the tankard belonged to Brentle Vahn, a not-so-moral customer who had been seen with a shady wizard. *Talk to Zavistic Rarve in the Magic guild. If the player doesn't have the required level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Zavistic will appear outside. :After seeing the black prism and torn page, Zavistic tells you to talk to Sithik Ints in the guest house north of the guild. Go up the ladder and into the west bedroom. He is in the bed. File:ZogreFlesh - Bartender.png|Speaking to the Dragon Inn Bartender File:ZogreFlesh - ZavisticRarve.png|Speaking to Zavistic Rarve Incriminating Sithik *Proceed to the top floor of the guest house. :Sithik is in the bed in the west bedroom. *Talk to him, and he denies any connection to the Zogres. :You tell him you will search the room for evidence. *Search the drawers, the cupboard, and the wardrobe on the west side of the bed. :You find a Book of Portraiture, a Necromancy book, papyrus and charcoal, and a Book of 'h.a.m.'. *Read all three books. (Although not necessary, you can use the Necromancy and H.A.M. books on Sithik to hear him explain why he has them.) *Use the Book of Portraiture or the papyrus on Sithik Ints. *Draw a portrait of Sithik by using the papyrus on Sithik. *When done, use the Sithik portrait on Sithik. :If Sithik appreciates the "truth" of the portrait, then the portrait isn't realistic enough and you should try again. *Search the drawers for more papyrus and sketch him again. :With an accurate portrait, Sithik will appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait. *Head over to the Dragon Inn, and use Dragon Inn Tankard, then use the Sithik portrait on the bartender. :The bartender recognises Sithik, and returns it as a Signed portrait. *Return to the Magic guild, and talk to Zavistic Rarve about some items you'd like him to look at. :He goes through the evidence automatically, starting with the Necromancy book and the torn page, followed by the Book of 'h.a.m.' and the dragon inn tankard. However, what tips him over the edge is the Signed portrait. This is enough evidence for him to give you a Strange potion. He instructs you to use it on Sithik to solicit some answers. *Return to Sithik, and use the potion on the cup of tea on top of Sithik's drawers. *Climb down the ladder, climb back up, and return to Sithik. :Sithik has turned into an ogre. *Talk to Sithik, and he confesses. :Obtain answers to all three questions: How to remove the effects of the spell from the ceremonial area of the ogres, how to defeat the undead ogres, and how to cure the disease. File:ZogreFlesh - SketchingSithik.png|Drawing a sketch of Sithik File:ZogreFlesh - SigningPortrait.png|The Bartender confirming Sithik as the culprit File:ZogreFlesh - SpikedTea.png|Spiking Sithik's tea File:ZogreFlesh - OgreSithik.png|Sithik transformed into an ogre Optional: Making Relicym's balm and Brutal arrows Obtaining the answers from Sithik unlocks your ability to make items that are tremendously helpful for finishing the quest: Relicym's balm, the Ogre Composite Bow, and Brutal arrows. However, you making the Ogre Composite Bow and Brutal arrows yourself, is not necessary. But you do need to make Relicym's balm. You can speed up the quest quite a bit by purchasing these items from the Grand Exchange and elsewhere prior to beginning it. While obtaining the ingredients for each can take a substantial amount of time, the finished items are quite often readily available. For example, you can purchase Relicym's balm from Uglug Nar in Jiggig for 200 gold once you've learned how to make the potion. To open Uglug Nar's store, simply sell him a 3- or 4 -dose Relicym's balm potion, for which he will pay 650 or 1,000 gold respectively. But for him to buy it from you, the potion MUST be made by the player. If it is bought from the grand exchange Uglug Nar will make a comment about the balm not being fresh enough and you confess that you did not actually make it yourself, and he will not take it from you. Therefore if you want to have access to the store the potion must be made by you. Relicym's balm Relicym's balm cures the disease spread by the Zogres. The cure requires three doses when the disease is at full strength. To make the cure requires Rogue's purse, which you mix with a vial of water to create a Rogue's purse potion(unf). Mix the unfinished potion with Snake weed to create the Relicym's balm. Both Snake weed and Rogue's purse are untradeable items located in different parts of Karamja and take some time to obtain. Snake weed is South of Tai Bwo Wannai, while Rouge's purse is up North, there is a small pile of rocks near the beach, search them and go down into a cave. You have to run past agressive level 53 Jogres to get the Rogue's purse it looks like mold growing on the walls. Brutal arrows When fired from an Ogre Composite Bow, Brutal arrows are the only ranged ammunition that will do any good amount of damage to Zogres. To make them, use a knife on an Achey tree log to produce two to six Ogre arrow shafts, and then fletch them with feathers. This creates Flighted ogre arrows. Use nails on the flighted ogre arrows with a hammer in inventory to create Brutal arrows. Note: There is no Ranged level requirement to equip or use Brutal arrows, so the only limitation on ammunition is what the player can fletch or obtain through the Grand Exchange. Thus, if a player has level 77 Fletching and Rune nails they can make Rune brutal arrows even before the quest is completed. File:ZogreFlesh - Uglug.png|Opening Uglug Nar's store Relocating the Ceremonial Grounds Items recommended: Ring of duelling, Relicym's balm, Prayer potion and/or Super restore potion(s), 5 Lobsters or better (substantially more if not using Protect from Ranged), weapons and armour to kill Slash Bash. *Bank, preferably at Castle Wars. :Pick up the lobsters or better food, one or two Relicym's balm potions or coins to buy the potions from Uglug Nar, one or two Restore potions or Super restore potions, one or two Prayer potions if not using Super restores, and either maging gear with runes for casting Crumble Undead or good ranged armour along with the Ogre Composite Bow and Brutal arrows. *Return to Grish, and tell him what Sithik told you. :Grish gives you an Ogre gate key to obtain access to the ceremonial chamber. *Following that, ask him if there is a more effective way to kill Zogres. :He shows how to make an Ogre Composite Bow. While you can make one prior to this, only after your conversation with Grish can you wield it. *Climb over the crushed barricade again, dodge the Zogres and Skogres, and climb down the stairs to the east. *Head straight west to the side of the cave, and look for two successive Ogre stone doors. *Proceed through these (the Ogre tomb key automatically unlocks the doors), and descend the stairs. *Head north-east, past the Zogres, and then go east to the far end of the room filled with skulls. *Look for a stand among the skulls, but do not search it yet. *Find a safe spot for maging or ranging to run back to, and turn on the Protect from Ranged prayer. *Now, Search the Stand. :A level 111 Zogre named Slash Bash comes out from behind the skulls and attack. *Retreat to the safe spot, and attack. :If using ranged, fire off the Ogre Composite Bow; it should take about 30 or 40 Mithril brutal arrows to kill him. If maging, cast Entangle or Snare, if you want, followed by Crumble Undead or a wave attack. Meleeing Slash Bash is not recommended, as he is resistant to most melee damage and switches rapidly between melee and ranged attacks. :Note: Prayer randomly drops 100 or more points several times, so make sure to have Prayer potions or Super restore potions handy. A Falador shield may come in handy, and with 60+ prayer, may eliminate your need for prayer potions completely. :Don't take too long to kill this giant Zogre, or he will get bored and disappear. *Once Slash Bash is dead, pick up the two Zogre bones, three Ourg bones, and Ogre artefact he drops. *Run or preferably (to prevent disease) teleport out. Return to Grish for your reward. *Congratulations! Quest complete! File:ZogreFlesh - StoneDoors.png|Passing through the stone doors File:ZogreFlesh - RitualTunnel.png|Running through the main Ritual Tunnel File:Safeslashbash.png|Slash Bash is easily attacked behind the safe spot File:ZogreFlesh - SlashBashDefeated.png|Slash Bash is defeated! Reward *1 Quest Point *3 Ourg bones which reward 140 prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones which reward 22.5 prayer experience each *2,000 Fletching experience *2,000 Ranged experience *2,000 Herblore experience *Access to Jiggig *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Composite ogre bow and brutal arrows *Bonus: Take a bottle of Relicym's balm to Uglug Nar to open up his shop. *Bonus: Take the black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2,000 coins or to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5,000 coins. Music unlocked *Wayward (Zogre Dungeon) *Zogre Dance (Jiggig) Quests unlocked *As a First Resort... *Dealing with Scabaras *Rag and Bone Man wish list *Rum Deal *While Guthix Sleeps Trivia *The name of the quest, Zogre Flesh Eaters, is a play on the 1979 film ''Zombie Flesh Eaters.'' *Taking the signed portrait back to Sithik and using it on him prompts him to first remark that he has a common face, then to offer a 2 million coin bribe. However, if the player tries to accept the bribe, Sithik will retract the bribe and insult the player. *When asked about what he does, Sithik talks about bringing the dead back to life. The player remarks about how important he must be then, undoubtedly referencing how players always come back to life after being killed. *This quest is also necessary to be able to make Sanfew Serum potions (level 65 herblore). Without the ability to make Relicym's Balm, the ability to "cure disease" is not "known" by the player. Hence when trying to make Sanfew Serum all the player gets is a message (when trying to add ground unicorn horn to a Super Restore potion) that "you don't know what adding that will do." *You can use any of the items found in Jiggig (Like the black prism) on Sithik when he is in bed, they do nothing to the story, but just make him talk. *If you try to start the quest without the requirements, a never-ending argument will ensue. He will say you "are too green around the ears" and you will say "no, I'm not" and he will say "yes, you are". This argument continues for several cycles until Grish finally responds "yes you are and that's final!" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Those Zogres were disgusting! But I learned how to fight them with brutal arrows and disease balm." to which she replies, "Zombie Ogres!? Some of the foulest creatures of Zamorak. In the great wars the zogre armies could repel the forces of Saradomin with their stench alone!" *Strangely, level 8 herblore is needed for the quest but Jungle Potion, a requierment for this quest, will take a player to herblore level 9 even with 0xp gained after druidic's ritual. fi:Zogre Flesh Eaters es:Zogre Flesh Eaters nl:Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Quests Category:Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Wikia Game Guides quests